Healing Friendship
by Iysu Uchiha
Summary: A version in which Jacob Black steps out of the shadows to conquer the love of his life.... Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so i hope you'll find it ok...Please review and tell me if i'm in the right path...


It's been six months since Edward saved me from James, five months since he left me alone. Though Jacob is here for me I still can't get over it. Every time I think of him, the pain crushing me resurfaces.

I was never hoping to see one of those cars again. So when I was returning home, I noticed the black Mercedes S55 AMG – Carlisle's car-my whole body went numb. What could Carlisle be doing here? Are they all coming back? Most important, is Edward coming back?

My hands were shaking even worse than before as I reached for the key above the door. When I grabbed the doorknob to unlock it, it twisted easily under my hand. I let the front door open. The hallway was black. I took a step inside and fumbled for the light switch. The light flicked on though my frozen hand had still not found the switch. I blinked into the sudden light, and saw that someone was there, waiting for me.

Unnaturally still and white, with her large black eyes intent on my face, my visitor waited perfectly motionless beautiful beyond imagination. My knees started trembling under the flow of emotions.

"Alice! '' I cried as I slammed into her. I had forgotten how hard she was.

"Oh Alice! I'm so happy you're here! "

I continued as I hugged her tightly. Alice on her side did not move one inch which was strange. Why was she not hugging me back as she always used to? It was at that moment that I noticed Carlisle standing behind her, his face distorted with pain. I took a step back and realized that Alice also was wearing that same mask of pain.

"Alice what…"But before I could finish my sentence she grabbed me saying sorry and telling that she had not been able to do anything.

"What are you talking about? Carlisle what's the matter?"

"Bella darling, Edward…."

"Edward! What happened to him?" I unconsciously yelled.

"He's….dead. Victoria killed him."

"NO!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!! That is not possible."

I ran…ran for a long time…How that is possible?!! He's immortal, he just can't die… I was in the forest where five months earlier my soul mate left me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and everything around me seemed to vanish into the darkness.

"Bella…, a familiar voice said all of a sudden, why are you crying? You were right; there is something after death, even for us vampires. I love you Isabella. We shared a sacred bond which will never be forgotten, but you must go on with life. Bella, I will always be in you heart. Always…"

Then the voice faded…I suddenly woke up, before I opened my eyes, I sensed Jacob's presence. I seized his boiling body and let all my emotions out.

"Its okay, Bells. He loved you more than anything you know."

Without thinking, I threw my lips over his. Surprised, he responded just a few moments after. His hands found a way to my waist and kept me close to him in case someone could take me from him. I automatically put my arms around his neck. We kissed like as if it was the last time with passion and love. Jacob suddenly pulled his face away.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should not have taken advantage of the situation. I know that you're quite vulnerable right now. I think I should leave." my were-wolf friend said.

"Jake, no wait, I'm aware of what I just did. True love happen only once but it does not mean that we can't love someone else. And I think that I'm falling in love with you. "

My words took him by surprise.

"Bella, do you really mean it?" he said grabbing me.

* * *

That is my story, at least part of it. Today, 10 years later, when I think about the decisions that I took, I regret nothing. Seeing Jacob playing with the kids in the yard makes me realize that even though I still miss Edward, Jacob has filled in all the holes in my life. He provided me with two amazing children- Edward and Jasmine. I write to Alice from time to time though that evoked painful memories. After the death of Edward and Victoria's destruction, the Cullens moved to Italy and seldom come back here. I'm happy with my new life; living at La Push turned out to be a dream and getting old is no more a predicament as I can lay my head down on Jacob's shoulder whenever I'm tired. This is perhaps not what I had imagined of my future but it's what happened to me. Who would have thought that such a story could happen in the boring rainy Forks? Certainly not me.


End file.
